Vincent Valantine High
by Miss Creator
Summary: Welcome to Vincent Valentine High where Vincent is the principal. Sephiroth teaches a class on how to become a god and where you get to cut class with Dante. This is a Ooc story. FLAMERS NOT WELCOME
1. 1:The First day of School

VINCENT VALANTINE HIGH

DISCLAMERS: Hi you fellow fanfiction readers who just love Final Fanasty, although there will be characters from various Anime,Devil may Cry,Yu-gi-OH and the Resdient Evil series it will still be a Final Fanasty fic. This is my first time on fanfiction. Net please be gentle on the reviews. oh yeah it's rated T+

DISCLAMERS 2: The characters from From Final Fanasty series,various Anime,Devil may Cry, Yu-gi-Oh, and the Resdient Evil Series belong to there rightful owners.

Scene: Miss Creator Typing on the computer when someone apporachs her from behind

Miss Creator: "Um, Hellbane what are you doing?"

Hellbane: "I belong to you"

Miss Creator: "I know that, please go away"

Hellbane: "Anything for you my miss creator"

Miss Creator: Sorry for that inconvenience, you've just met my vampire demon Hellbane. He loves to interrupt me when I try to interduce myself. Since this is my first time letting you all know me he loves gettng in the waySweatdrop "WTF,Hellbane give me back my best friend's laptop I'm trying to type my story you idiot, the readers are waiting"

Hallbane: "No, unless you put me in it"holding the laptop in the air

Miss Creator: "Alright you big vampire goof you're in it, are you happy now"

Hellbane: "Very, thank you"hands back the laptop"

Miss Creator:"O.k now I have my best friend's laptop back you can enjoy Vincent Valentine High"

Hellbane: You're so cute when you type like that"

Miss Creator: " Argh, Hellbane damn it, I said you're in it so stop bothering me"

Hellbane: "Wanna go on a date later my Creator"

Miss Creator: "Geez, go practice your come on lines you damn horny vampire demon basturd "

Hellbane: "You know you want me"

Miss Creator: Don't make me get the kat-goddess on you, you won't like that"

HellBane:"But I'm your creation, You can just give me up"

"Miss Creator" But most of my characters go to kat-goddess anyway for not behaving"

Hellbanegetting images of his fomer bothers in arms getting thrown in a dungeon"O.k, O.k I'll behave I promise"

Kat-Goddess:snaps her fingersDamn I wanted him for my collection damn it"

Miss Creator: Now to the story fineally, I hope you like it"

Vincent Vanatine High-Chapter 1-The first day of schoolhelp us god

Eygpt

"Are you sure you want to go to school in Japan and not here, you know the midnight ball is in two weeks"

"Yes I know you, but going to school in Japan has been my dream Master Yami"

"I'll miss you"

"I'll return don't you worry"

"You're quite hyper this morning"

"I know, I had my serving of Dr.Pepper this morning"

Yami sweatdropped "Oh Ra help this poor girl" he thought as he rubbed the side of his forhead

"Pharaoh sorry for bothering you but miss Jennifer's car is waiting to take her to the jet"

"Yami took hold of Jennifer in his embrace "You come back to me my princess" The pharaoh placed a ahnk locket around her neck "This will bring you luck and give you great protection, only use it if you're in great danger"

"I promise Master Yami"

Jennifer walked out the door towards the limo and turned to look at her master , "Thank you master Yami, I'll be back in time for the Midnight Ball" With that the princess stepped into the limo as one of her servents closed the door after her

"Ready Miss Jennifer"

"Yeah," Jennifer said as she waved and smiled at Yami when the limo drove off

Japan

Three girls walking on the sidewalk...

"Hey Christie" a girl with short black hair spoke out as she was walking backwards

A girl with brownish blonde hair looked up "What"

Short black hair girl: This is so cool, starting a new school year at a new school"

The third girl just interrupted, "I'm wearing skirt, damn I'll get my revenge damn it, how dare they make the all mighty powerful kat-goddess wear a skirt"

Brownish Blonde hair girl: "Good god Kat you're fine, I love my uniform"

" You would Chrisite," Kat snapped back

"Hey Stephaine watch out," Chrsite yelled out trying to get the short black hair girl's attention

"Huh, did you say something," Stephanie said as she didn't notice she was walking backwards into some bushes

"Stephaine I said watch out," With that it was to late for the black hair girl for she have landed into the bushes with Chrisite and Kat running toward her

Stephanie:"Somebody help, I'm in pain"

"Geez, Stephanie I told to watch out" Christie said as she struggled to get her blackhaird friend out from the bushes

"That will teach you a lesson not to walk backwards Steph," Kat said as she pulled at her skirt

"At least we're not far from the school anyway," Chrisite said as she finealy pulled Stephanie out from the bushes "There you go"

"Thanks," Stephanie brushed herself off when her eyes got wide as a dark shadow cast over her

myterious shadow: Are you alright, you took a nasty fall there"

Stephanie: "No I'm quite fine, Stephanie turned around slowly "Woah" Stephanie legs froze as for her lips when she noticed the shadow turned out to be a tall handsome man with long raven black hair and rose colored eyes dressed in black from head to toe and for his hands were covered in black gloves.

"Here, you got something in your hair" The tall man said as he bushed Stephanie's hair out of her face. The shocked Stephanie stood there as he was taking the leaves out of her hair "There you are, do feel better" Stephanie nodded her head yes. The handsome black raven haired man waved "Good, see ya around"

FLASH

The myterious man looked up "What was that, it felt like somebody just took my picture"

Scene changes to Kat as she was trying to change the subject "Wow, that's a nice car"

The myterious man just rasied an eyebrow "Thanks, I guess" with that he stepped into his black camaro and rolled his window down, By the way the name is Vincent Valantine, what is yours?"

"Her name is Stephanie" Kat just blurted out

Vincent: "Oh Stephanie, that's a nice name I'll remember that,see ya" Vincent drove off down the street

Kat: Oh my god he's so sexy I wanted to rape him right there"

Chrisite:"Geez Kat"

"Whatever, the Kat-Goddess have her needs you know chrisite, I thought you knew that by now"

Christie just slapped her forhead,"Let's just get to school before we're late on the first day"

Stephanie finealy came back to reality"What time is it anyway?" The black haired girl looked at her watch "OH MY GOD, IT'S 7:59 WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE IF WE DON'T MOVE OUR ASSES"

The three girls looked at each other and ran in panic as fast asthey could towards the school

Stephanie:We're not going to make it"

Chrisite:"Don't worry steph, we're going to make it"

"Hey, Kat-goddess has her ways thank you very much"

POOF!

Stephanie:"Huh,we're in front of the school"

"You can thank the Kat-Goddess now"

"Thank you all mercful Kat-Goddess" Stephanie and chrisite said as they bowed

Kat:Well now that's better"

As the three girls turned to walked into the doors of the school when a dark gothic purple limo pulled in the front of the parking lot

"How cool," The students all whispered

Chrisite, Stephanie, and Kat turned around and stood there surprised "Who is that"

To be contuied in chapter 2

See ya later in the second chapter I hope"-Miss Creator-


	2. 2:Girl from Egypt

Miss Creator is back and pyhsco as everWaves a bottle of Dr.pepper around Now to interduce my disclamers

DISCLAMERS

The characters that are from various anime, final fanasty, Devil may Cry,Yu-Gi-Oh and the Resdient Evil series belong to their rightful owners

Scene 2: Miss creator playing Final Fanasty X-2, "Damn I died again" Hellbane comes in and sits down

Hellbane:How is it coming"

Miss Creator:Not so good, anyhow I'm going to interduce my chapter 2 of Vincent Valantine High now" Looks beside of Hellbane "Oh Midnight you showed up"

Midnightwith arms crossed: "Yeah even if Hellbane is my twin brother, I don't make an ass out my self"

Hellbaneeyebrow twitchs "I'm right here"

Midnight turned his head away gracfully closing his eyes,"I know"

Hellbane:" Well at least I don't like guys"

Midnight: "Nice come back, I let me guess you came up with that all by yourself"

Hellbane: Argh! clenthes fists

Miss Creator: Woah, um guys I have to go stop that what is about to become a death match, see ya later. Enjoy Chapter 2!

VINCENT VALENTINE HIGH-CHAPTER 2-THE GIRL FROM EYGPT

The gothic purple limo hault to a complete stop

"Good luck princess"

"I'll miss you Duke, take care of master for me"

"I will princess"

The three girls still stood there waiting for to see who it was in the limo along with everyone else

Stephanie: Holy crap"

Chrisite:Holy crap is right"

Kat: "Who's in there anyway, I hope it's sephiroth-samma!"

Chrisite: "You would"

Kat gave an evil glare to Chrisite, "Don't defy me mere mortal"

As they spoke the door of the limo slowly swung open, a girl of sixteen with long white hair and sapphire purple eyes stepped out with book bag on one shoulder . Kat stomped her foot "Damn it, that's not Sephy-samma, where in the hell is that sexy beast"

Chrisite: "It's o.k. it's not the end of the world"

Kat: "Shove it Chrisite, damn it I'm horny"

Stephanie didn't say anything but suddenly chage the subject "Well let's go interduce oursleves"

Kat just let out a breath of disapointment "Fine"

The three girls stopped when a group of boys past them, Chrisite put her hand on her hip "Nevermind the Yuy Crew alert, they'll just drool all over her and drown her"

Stephanie: "Is that possbile"

Kat:"Let's fine out"

The group of boys came to a complete stop as the front boy just stopped in his tracks looking at the white haired Angel

"Woah"

"Hey what's the problem, talk to her man"

"What, Steve have you lost it"

"She probably needs someone to show her around, she looks like a forieger, plus you're the most populer boy in the whole shool"

"I hate to break to you but Alfred Ashford is"

"Come on now he's a pansy," Steve placed a arm around his buddy's shoulders You should be king at this school"

The White hair beauty flipped her hair back as the limo drove off as her purple eyes fell on the spiky hair boy and walked towards him

"Hi, I'm new here can you show me around"

The red head boy smiled "Man, she's talking to you and she's coming this way. Dude this is your chance yuy, get in there" Steve pushed his spiky bown hair friend to the apporaching girl. The boy just rubbed the back of his head when he apporach her , "Um hi, so you're new here, well I'll show you around" The boy's purrsian blue eyes wandered down checking her out.

The white hair girl's sapphire purple eyes lit up with exciment "Oh great, thank you I'm Jennifer" The girl said while she held out her hand"

"Oh boy, um, er," The spiky hair boy turned to his friends, Steve Burnside, Chris Redfield, and Leon s. Kenndy for what he supposed to do next

"Go on man" his friends yelled and cheered him on, "Go get her"

The boy turned back,"Um, the name is Heero Yuy, it's pleasure" he slowly took hold of her hand and kissed it. Stephanie, Chrisite, and Kat stood there in shock

Chrisite: "Heero is Kissing her hand"

Kat:The perfect soldier liking a girl instead of Releana"

Stephanie: Screw that, let's just take a picture" The short black hair girl got her camera and took a fast snap and put the camera back in her bag quickly. Kat and Chrisite rolled their eyes because of Steve, leon and chris's cheering

Kat: "When this day ends, chrisite remind me to kill them"

Chrisite: "Alrighty"

"That's our boy," Steve, chris and Leon all yelled out making Heero blush with embrassmnt. Jennifer laughed little and looked at Heero "they're funny are those your friends, yes"

"Yes, I don't know why but yes they're my friends," Heero said trying not to run over there to kick their ass, "well first before I show you around I need to take you to my apartment..." Heero just caught himself before he could finish "I mean to the assembly" he smiled as the red streaks of embrassment cross his face making him more embrassed"

Jennifer smiled once again, "Yes of course," she said as she wrapped her arm around Heero's "You're so kind"

"Oh man she feels so nice and smells so good, I can smell her perfume from here. I don't know if I can control myself," Heero thought as he walked with Jennifer towards the school"

Steve, Leon, and Chris gave a thumbs up "Yes"

"Idoits" Heero thought as he past them

"Go Heero, Go, Go Heero it's your birthday, go Heero, go Heero, Go, Go Heero" Steve, Chris, and Leon Sung when they walked behind their friend who was now annoyed

"I'm going to Kill'em"

"What"

"Nothing, hahahahaa," Heero said as he rubbed the back of his head laughing thinking that Jennifer didn't hear that "Um, Let's go"

"Alright"

Kat:Damn where can my sephy-samma be" as kat was trying to wait for her sephy-samma, a boy with short sliver hair came walking across the school yard with books under his arms "Oh my, what a fox"

Chrisite: Hurry Kat, we have to go the assemb...

DASH!

Chrisite:...Ly, hey where did Kat go,

The sliver short hair boy looked up with a shocking look "What the"

EMBRACE, BOOM, GROPE!

Stephanie: "Well, he manged to get two words out before be was attacked by Kat, most of them can't make even pass one word"

Chrisite:" I agree"

Kat made her way back to her friends with the sliver short hair boy on a collar and leash "Look isn't he sexy, his name is Kadaj, what a sexy name for a sexy beast"

Kadaj shook his head "I didn't know the first day of school will be like this"

Christie, Stephanie and Kat with her new found boy toy walked into the school following the strange foreiger "Who's this girl" they spoke out questionly

Chrisite: "Well she arrived in a limo"

Stephanie:" Then there's the way she carries herself"

Kat: She made Heero a.k.a the perfect soldier melt into a puddle, no girl could have done that not even realena which means

Chrisite, Stephanie and Kat: "SHE'S LOADED, WHICH MEANS NEW FRIEND"

The three girls including Kadaj which who didn't have no choice to run with them toward the new girl, "Hi new friend" Jennifer turned her attention to the three girls and Kadaj "Friend, wow that was fast, well let me interduce myself , My name is Jennifer Ihstar, what's yours

"Chrisite"

"Stephanie"

"Kat, oh yeah meet my new playmate Kadaj, isn't he just the hottest"

Jennifer sweatdropped, "Well, o.k nice meeting you all," as the group of girls and Heero and Kadaj were interducing themseves four other girls with nasty looks upon their faces was leaning against their lockers starring at the new girl, "who in the hell does she thinks she is walzting in here like that with my boyfriend and dressed like a slut and acting like she someone important"

"Cool your head Realena, your way more beautiful then she is"

"Yeah, Hildie is right, your totally way more graceful then she is"

"I agree with Dorthery, look at her, I think she looks like a little tramp comapred to you"

"I am aren't I" The blonde looked at her fingernails then back at the new girl "Alexia, let's make sure miss Prissy over there have a desent welocme" The four girls snickered as they walked off "You know what to do Dothery"

"Yeah" the other blonde walked off the in another direction

Jennifer and her new friends walked into a huge dim lighted room, everyone sat where they wanted to, Jennifer sat beside of Heero with her friends beside of her and Kat's boytoy Kadaj sitting beside of Kat "I've should've stayed in bed this morning," he cried Heero's eyes wandered again to see Jennifer's legs were crossed "Oh god, she's just like the zero system, I can't control myself when I look at her, she's so addicting"

Chrisite's ears perked up "Whatever you say Heero, do you know you're thinking out loud. We can hear you not the mention your little crush can too, slick" The green eye girl said as she pointed at Jennifer.

Heero quickly covered his mouth, "Damn," his eyes slowly gazed up to meet Jennifer's "Um, Hi"

"You make me laugh, what is this zero system you speak of"

"It's nothing, um the assembly is about to start"

Jennifer placed her hand on Heero's shoulder making the pruissan blue eye boy sweat "You seem quite nervous all of the sudden,shall I rub your shoulders?"

"Huh, what, um no I'm fine"

"You sure"

"Yeah," Heero said as he coughed and little and face the front," he then looked down to fine Jennifer's hand on his hand , "Oh boy, Alright Heero calm down she's just holding your hand nothing to lose control over," Heero turned his gaze back on Jennifer's smiling face

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm feeling kinda nervous too" Heero shook his head "No, not all"

Everyone calm down as the lights dim and a man with a red ponytail dressed in a blue suit with the end of his white shirt untucked and his tie lose "Hello and welcome students to your first year at Valantine High, for some of you anyway, in time of the assembly you'll meet your teachers and learn what you were lacking" the man looked at the paper "Oh yeah, taking, first of all let me interduce your principal Mr. Vincent Valantine, yeah rock on" as the red head rose up a bottle of Jack Daniels "Give it up for the big guy, yeah"

A man dressed in black walked out on stage looking at the red head "Reno, have you been drinking"

Reno shook his head "No, well maybe this is my tenth one," Vincent just knocked out the drunken Reno on his ass making the red head pass out, "You dumbass this is a school not a bar you jerk" The ravenhair man kicked the drunk off the stage and turned his attention back to the students "I'm sorry that you had to see that" The students just wonder what the hell just happen and why the prinipal is being violent "good morning students," Vincent looked up to see Stephanie amoung the studens and gave her half smile. Kat and christie lean toward Stephanie

"Hey, is that the hot dude from this morning"

Stephanie stood up with a shocking look upon her face "OH MY GOD IT'S HIM"

TUMBLE,TUMBLE,TUMBLE,TUMBLE,TUMBLEStephanie falling like a silinkey down the balacony seats as you here a silinkey-like noise as she tumbled

Chrisite: "That's gotta hurt"

Jenifer:" Oh my"

Heero: "Hey Leon how many times was that ten or twenty"

Leon: "Lost count"

Steve: "Dude"

Chris: Hey look she fineally hit the floor"

Kat: People are like silinkies, mostly useless but they never fail to make you smile when you see one fall down the stairs"

Heero: Hey Leon did you get that this time"

Leon: "hundered and twenty"

Chrisite: "HEY STEPHANIE ARE YOU ALRIGHT!"

Jennifer: Don't threat my friends for the mighty Ra will not let her die, he says everything will be alright"

Chrisite and Kat looked at Jennifer with confused looks "Ra"

Chrisite: Jennifer where did you come from anyway"

Kat: "Chrisite it's obvious, Ra, Hello She's frm Eygpt if you didn't notice her clothes when she arrived you dork"

Chrisite:Well I'm sorry if I don't know about the world culture as much as you do"

Heero: "Eygpt, wow she's from that far"

For a mintue or two the room was slient as Stephanie held up a sign "I'm alright" The rose colord eyed man jumped off the stage and ran to her side. Jennifer jumped up "I CAN HELP," Jennifer said as she crawled over Heero. The pruissan blue eye boy coundn't help to see down the eygptian girl's dress as she made her way over his lap "Control Heero, Control" Jennifer ran down the stairs and fineally made it to the bottom and kneeled down at Stephanie's side along with Vincent. The principal gazed at the white hair girl "Do you know what you're doing"

"Yeah, well kinda" Jennifer lightly tapped her new friend on the shoulder "Friend are you well, yes"

"Silinkey, Silinkey, everyone wants a Silinkey, go silinkey go"

Jennifer slowly put her hands together and breathed, "Oh mighty Ra I call upon your power to heal my friend"

"Ooh light, twinkle, twinkle little star I wonder where you are" Stephanie shook her head "Where am I" Stephanie sat and everyone sat in silance "How did she do that" as the students whispered amoung themselves. Vincent starred at the girl "she didn't use any materia"

Realena's eyes narrowed "That little bitch, now she is showing off" the angery girl turned her head to see Heero looking at the eygptian girl "Now he likes her more then ever, I need to get rid of ths tramp once and for all"

To be contuied in Chapter 3


	3. 3:Sephiroth makes his entrance

Hiya folks, sorry for the delay, you know how it is having to update, oh well here is my disclamiers, Oh one more thing I have to say I can be able to interduce my chapter 3 without been interrupted, yay!

**Disclamers**

The characters from various anime, Devil may Cry, Yu-Gi-Oh, Final fanasty and The Resdient Evil Series belong to there rightful owners

Vincent valantine High-Chapter 3-Sephiroth makes his grand entrance

Jennifer helped her new friend up from the floor "There you go, all better" she said as her purple eyes gleam with happniess to see her new friend was alright. Stephanie just shook her head "What was that light?" The eygptian girl realizied what she have done, "Oh no, I used my powers in front of the whole entire school, master yami is going to be upset with me when he finds out" Jennifer looked up to see the principal Vincent staring at her and gave a little smile "Um Hi" Vincent observed the eygptian girl, You're the transfer student are you not?" The now frightin girl shook her head "Yes, I supposed to report to the principal's office right away after the assembly" The raven hair principal rasied an eyebrow "I am the principal" Jennifer just did a laugh of relief "Oh I see, silly me I forgot"

Vincent looked over to Stephanie "You alright"

Stephanie choked as she tried to say yes but failed and nodded her head instead. Vincent smiled "Good, now go have a seat and be careful" Vincent turned to walk off as Stephanie yelled out,"Sure thing hot lips" the short black head girl quickly covered her mouth, "I mean yes sir" Stephanie dashed off with Jennifer at her side and went back to her seat "I can't believe what I just said" she whispered to her eygption friend as they sat down.

Heero leaned to the white hair girl "How did you do that?"

Jennifer blushed "Oh that, it's nothing"

"You know you're quite interesting, I'll like to know more about you," Heero slide his arm around Jennifer's shoulders "And I mean everything" Jennifer's eyes met the boy's prussian deep blue eyes as her cheeks turned deeper shade of pink while her heart started racing, "He's so handsome like a prince in a fariytale, beautiful blue eyes you can get lost in, his shoulders so firm and muscular and he smells so good, I wonder what kind of colgne he's wearing. Oh Ra help me for I have fallen in love, this is the one who have stolen my heart by one little touch and one glimpse he have swept me off my feet." Jennifer's trance was broken as the Principal Vincent spoke out

"Alright, good morning once again Future mages, weapon masters and so forth, you will find your true power and what abilites that lie in your fighting spirit. You will get a chance to develop these skills along the way, Now let me interduce the teachers. Up first is Cloud Strife"

The spiky blonde made his way to the micophone stand and flashed a smile, "Students welcome, I'll be the one who will train you how to fight and make you into a weapon's master, Plus I'm not the only one who will be teaching you, Yes maybe he can be a grouch, sometimes moody when you ask him a simple question and talk about that attitude, geez"

"Hey shut the hell up Stirfe and interduce me already you spiky haired punk"

Cloud rasied a finger, "speak of the devil, Squall Lionheart give it up for the big guy" a tall man with cold blue pircing blue eyes took the stage along side of cloud

Girl students: "Oh he so dreamy"

Girl students: Yeah, what a hunk"

Squall grabbed the microphone "SHUT THE HELL UP SO I CAN GET THIS OVER WITH"

The girls sat down quickly in their seats covering their mouths, Squall cleared his thorat "Better, well you heard strife, I will also help with your weapon skills. Everyone has a certain weapon that suits them and go with your ablilites"

Cloud:You can learn enemies attacks as you progress to the next level, the higher level you get the weaker the enemies"

Squall: You have to know your enemy, there for you can crush them where they stand, don't let that no good fiend get away from your grasp, show them no mercy, and make them bleed" starting to get a physco's glare

Cloud ran over to Squall trying to calm him down "Woah Cowboy!"

Christie:"Wow, this is very interesting"

Stephanie: "Tell me about it, that one dude is a psycho"

Kat: "Still waitin for Sephiroth-samma"

Jennifer: "Tell me who is this Sephiroth-Samma, is he your boyfriend, yes"

Kat: "Hell yeah sister, I own him"

Jennifer just did a fake smile"O.k, that's lovely"

Kadaj: "In heavens name I shall do no wrong if you help me Jenova" Still on a leash

Steve:" Yeah I can't wait to crush my enemy"

Chris: Watch him squrim in pain?

Leon: "Or just shoot him"

Heero: "Blow him up to smithereens"

Jennifer: "Or break his legs so he can't runaway and take out his organs while he is still alive and stuff him in a sarcophagus "

The eygptian girl paused when Heero and the others looked at her making her blush with embrassment "What?"

Kat: "Damn, that hit me hundered miles an hour"

Chrisite: "I thought she was the sweet one and we're the ones who causes the pain"

Stephanie: "Cool"jump up with joy

Chris: "Good looks and a wicked side"

Steve: "Yeah"

Leon: I just can't believe what just came out of her mouth" stuned

Heero:Oh yeah, she's a keeper, an Angel with a demon side"

Back on stage-

Cloud still trying to calm Squall down, "Bad squall, sit boy, sit, don't you rasie that gunblade at me mister

Squall:"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Cloud dashed off the stage with Squall chasing him swinging his gunblade with that pyscho look in his eyes plus foaming at the mouth. Vincent walked back on the stage "Well there you have it, Cloud Stirfe and Squall Lionheart, now your white arts and summon teacher, Yuna"

"Everyone, please to meet you I'll be the one who will teach you how to summon and to use white magic. I will help you strengthen your magic and your summons to your highest potenital.

Boy students: "TAKE IT OFF"

Yuna gripped the micophone, "Anyways, to find out what GF you have in your spirit you can have it protect you in battles"

Boy students: COME SIT ON MY LAP"

Yuna getting ticked-"You can also learn how to fight without guardians"

Boy Students: "WE LOVE YOU MISS YUNA!"

Yuna finealy broke yelled in the microphone "HEY SHUT-UP, LET ME FINISH, SAY ANOTHER WORD AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS, COME ON I DARE YOU, I SICK IFIRT ON SORRY ASS, DON'T MESS WITH ME YOU BUNCH OF PERVERTED INGRATES" Yuna threw the microphone back at Vincent and sat back down. Vincent just eyed the angry summoer "Damn woman"

Yuna:"p.m.s, don't cross me Vinny"

Vincent turned his back in fear of the furious Yuna and started back interducing the teachers "O.k, that was Yuna, now the ones who will increase your strength, your P.E. Instructers Tidus and Wakka, and God helps us"

Tidus: Hi everyone, it's true that we will increase your strength, strength is very important in battle, see if you are not stronger then the enemy the enemy will have a great advantge taking you out"

Wakka: "It's like Tidus said Ya, if you are stronger then the enemy you will have no problem"

Tidus grabbed the microphone back, "Hey I was speaking you red headed shaved ape," Tidus shoved wakka out of the way. The red head man glared at the blonde "A shaved ape, look at you. You look like a pretty boy who needs his ass kicked,ya"

Tidus: Bring itshoves back

Wakka:"It's on ya"

The instrcuters started to sissy slap one another

Wakka: "Take that bitch"

Tidus: "Look who's talking you're the one who looks like a dog"

Chrisiteraised her arms up with fists clenthed "LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

Kat:"Still waitin for Sephiroth-samma, oh well" Kat stands and yells " YEAH, GO TIDUS KICK HIS UGLY ASS"

Kadaj: "Still waitin for freedom"

Stephanie:Puts on sunglasses "Place your bets here folks, all gill goes to me"

Steve, Leon, and Chris: "Come on down, the bet starts at 500 gill"

Jennifer looks over to Heero, Is this how you fight in your country, yes"

Heero: No, that's just two pansies fighting who's more queer," Heero stood up and yelled "STOP FIGHTING LIKE TWO LITTLE GIRLS AND FIGHT LIKE REAL MEN YOU PANSIES, I CAN TAKE BOTH OF YOU ON WITH ONE HAND BEHIND MY BACK"

Vincent:(eyebrow twitchs) "I'm starting to regret hiring these nut jobs" he then looked up with a confusing look upon his face as he heard a loud roaring what might be a motorcycle "What the hell is that?" all of the sudden his eyes became big with shock as his wall got demolished before him. A man in tight black leather riding in through the debris and onto the stage. Vincent eyes went from shock to upset and stormed over to the mysterious man and stopped in place and became shocked once again as the man in leather pulled off his helment reviling sliver long hair and mako green eyes

Mysterious man: "Oh yeah that rocked," looks over to vincent and waves "Oh Hi Vinny, you should get someone to fix that"

Vincent:" Sephiroth you crazy basturd" points to the direction of the dimolished wall "That was my wall, damn it I hate it when you make your damn entrances. Plus look what you did to the P.E teachers"

Sephiroth just looked down and found Tidus and Wakka underneath his motorcycle wheels "oops"

Vincentfurious at Sephy-samma Opps, that's all you got to say is opps!"

The sliver haired man got off his motorcycle "They'll live" with that, Sephiroth swiftly kicked Tidus and Wakka from under the wheels. Vincent slumped "Why me"

Sephiroth: Hey Vinny you should lightin up, it's like your dead or somethin'

Sephiroth I have a question," Vincent said as his eyes narrowed with anger, "Where did you get that and how did you pay for it?" The mako green eyed god threw a small red plastic card to Vincent, "oh I forgot, here's your credit card back" A red mark appered on Vincen't head as he bared his fangs "You sliver haird basturd, I'll kill you" Sephiroth ran his fingers through his hair "Just think of it as your early birthday gift to me"

Vincent: crosses his arms in anger Damn it Sephioth"

Sephiroth: acting like a kid Come on Vinny, you didn't get me anything last year and you should always remember your god's birthday

Vincent's eyebrow twitched with more rage and anger, "you're going to die, just remember don't fall asleep Sephy-kun" Vincent said as he clicked his gun back

Sephiroth: I can't believe you're still uptight, you need to get yourself a girl" Vincent clenthed his fist as Sephiorth turned his attention to the students and drew his sword waving it in the air " HI IT'S ME SEPHIROTH YOUR ONE AND ONLY GOD, WORSHIP ME FOR I'M YOUR TEACHER. SO THERE FOR YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO ME AT ALL COSTS"

Chrisite: "Hey Kat, is that the guy she said as she whispered to her blue eyed friend

Kat: looks up "Oh my god, it's really him the rumors are true, he's really a god" Kat clenthed her fists "He'll be mine"

POOF

"What the," Sephiroth looked down to see a blue eyed girl lacthed onto his wasit, "Huh, who are you!"

KatKitty cat stare I'll keep you forever and make you my sex slave and I shall worship you forever Sephy-samma"

Sephiroth's eyebrow twitched as Kat began to purr as she rub her head against his leg, "Um, excuse me what are you doing, let go?" Kat looks up at her Sliver haired god "No, I shall not let go my sexy sliver haired hunk of mine" Goes back purring and rubbing her head on Sephiorth's leg

Sephiroth: Thinking to himself "Oh jenova"

To be contuied in chapter 4

Well that was chapter 3, I will have chapter 4 up just don't lose hope smiles

Hellbane and Midnight coundn't be in this chapter because in chapter 2 after I interduce you to the chapter they got into a fight and knocked each other out, but they will be back,eventually" smiles again and bows See ya in chapter 4


	4. 4: Heero Yuy Vs Alfred Ashford

Miss Creator pokes her head in Hi, welcome back to my world of ooc'ness, how you like so far well let's get this party started, for my friends I shall do my best and damn it I will" ties bandana around her head like Rambo, turns around with her fist clenthed "Now for my chapter Four , I will interduce you back to Vincent Valantine High" breaks out big guns "Let's Rock"

**_Disclamers:_** Characters from Various anime, Devil may Cry, Yu-gi-Oh, Final Fanasty series and the Resdient Evil series belong to their rightful owners including Rambo (that dude is awsome) he belongs to his owner

**Vincent Valantine High-Chapter 4-Heero Yuy Vs. Alfred Ashford**

Vincnt couldn't hold in his laughter no more and burst out laughing and as for the students just sat there and was wondering what the hell was going on and what school did they sign up for

Jennifer put her hands together, "Oh that's so romantic, Kat is declaring her love for him"

Chrisite glared at Jennifer like she was crazy, "You're a strange girl"

Stephanie:counting the bet money "400, 500, 700, & 10,000" Stephanie slumped with disapponitment "That sucks, that bet wasn't nothing"

Christurns to stephanie with a disappointment look as well "Only 10,000 gill, that is really lame. I mean that's how much we made from the lame so called sissy slap teacher fight"

Steve: "Yeah I thought we might be getting 20,000 gill or more" The red head turned and spoke to his blonde friend who was sitting with a confusing look upon his face

Leon:looks back at Steve "Probablay 50,000"

Heero: leaning back with his arms crossed The reason is because they were fighting like a couple of pansies for cryin' out loud" The prussian blue eyed boy said as he crossed his legs as well accidently kicking someone in the back of the head

"Who did that, answer me The person Heero kicked turned out to be Alfred Ashford the popular boy in the school and his one and only enemy The blonde turned his head to see Heero with his legs crossed and glaring back at him "How dare you yuy"

Heero: "What's the matter Ashford?" speaking with a smart backtalk tone

Alfred: eyes narrowed "Yuy, I should've know it was you, how dare you strike me, I'm Alfred Ashford"

Heero: "Stirke you, dude you have mistaken, you see I kicked you it's a difference"

Alfred: Raises fist "You will rue the day for insulting me Yuy," he said with a english annoying voice

Heero: "Bring it on Ashford"

Girl beside of Alfred: "What it brother" speaking with a english accsent as well

Alfred turned his head to the girl beside of him, "Yuy"

the girl besdie of Alfred which turned out to be his sister turned her head "I see, he doesn't look like much" her eyes fell upon the white haired girl who sat near Heero and smiled "Talking about his taste in women is quite awful brother"

"You're quite right sister Alexia, Yuy is no man. He can't even decide between a beast from a woman" Alfred said as he agreed with his sister

Heero stood up in rage "What did you say?"

Alfred turned to Heero with a smirk upon his face, "I said you are no man, who can't even decide between a beast from a woman" looks over at the eygption girl "Please, she's a little to under developed, my sister is more beautiful then she is"

Heero clenthed his fists, "What, now you're insulting her now. If you want to insult me or her tell it to my face"

Jennifer overheard this and stood up beside Heero, "Heero"

Heero gave his attention to the eygtion girl, "It's alright, I'll shut the english pansy up"

Alfred stood up face to face with Heero "You really think you are so tough aren't you. Alright yuy if you want to fight I'm ready, you talk big but can you back it up" shoves Heero a little

Heero glares at Alfred s his eyes narrowed with anger "Touch me again and I'll drop kick your ass off these bleachers into a wall"

Jennifer looked over to Alfred, "Leave Heero be"

Alfred:Was I talking to you, little tramp"

Heero shoved Alfred back but harder, "Don't talk to her that way you self asourb basturd"

One of the students within the assembly notice Heero and Alfred standing and shouted "HEY EVERYONE A FIGHT" All the students looked up then started to cheer for the fight to continue.

Christie: rasies a clenthed fist "LET MORTAL KOMBAT BEGIN" Chrisite went between Heero and Alfred "FIGHT"

Stephanie: Starts having another idea "Hey maybe" takes out a boombox which it started to play the Mortal Kombat theme as she put her sunglasses on "Alright the starter bet is at 700 gill folks"

Steve: cheering for Heero "YEAH, GO BIG BROTHER, KNOCK HIS BLOCK OFF"

Kat: looks up from Sephiroth's leg "What the hell, how dare they interrupt me and Sephy-Samma"

Chris: 'KICK HIS ASS HEERO, I'M ROOTIN' FOR YA"

Leon: " RIP HIS UGLY FACE OFF"

Jennifer: Places hand on Heero's shoulder "Heero you must not fight, please I beg of you"

Alfred: Listen to the girl Yuy and save yourself from embrassment. gaze over to Jennifer She must be really important to you, she is quite beautiful, now I fully see her"

Jennifer: upset "Heero, like what you say in your country, kick his ass"

Alfred: "Heero can't fight, not for a girl's honor anyway"

Heero's Iris's of his eyes changed to a blood red "I will not run from you Ashford" Voice changed to a deep growl

Chrisie: "ROUND 1"

Stephanie: This is the first and only time I'm going to say this stands up "GO HEERO KICK THAT ENGLISH PANSY"S ASS"

Kat: Grabs Sephiroth's arm "Let's go somewhere quiet Sephy-samma" dragging the sliver haired god off the stage

Sephiroth: Crying for help Somebody help me, oh Jenova what did I do wrong for this pushment that fell upon me"

Kadaj: still sittng down with leash around his neck "Don't tell me she got hold of my brother too, this day is starting to get to me"

Vincent's eyes narrowed and leaped off the stage and run toward the bleachers to stop the fight between Heero and Alfred before it starts but was to late as Heero punched Alfred making the blonde fly off the bleachers and onto the floor. "Holy crap" the principal said to himself as he wacthed the prussian blue eyed boy now who has red eyes leaped down and landed on his feet perfectly in front of the blonde who was still laying on the floor, "Damn"

Alfred got up rubbing his jaw as he looked at Heero "I'll make you pay for spilling my royal blood you bastud"

Chirstie: "FNISH HIM"

"And I'll spill more" speaking with a growling voice as walking up to his enmey "Die"

Vincent dashed between the two before Heero could do anything "STOP THIS AT ONCE" The raven haired principal turned around and smacked Heero on the side of his face "snap out of it"

Heero awoke to reality and to Vincent's angey stare "Principal Valentine"

Vincent: "Go to my office, I'll deal with you later" ponits to the door

Heero: Trying to explain himself "But..."

Vincent crossed his arms "Go" The raven haired principal placed his hand upon Alfred's shoulder and squeezed, "And for, you were lucky that he didn't kill you and don't ever start a fight you cannot win" looks up as he heard music "Shut that music off"

Stephanie quickly turned off her boombox and turned to Chrisite "So, what's the score"

Chrisite: "Time's up, no score"

Stephanie: snaps fingers "Crap, and I tought Heero will finsh him to, I hate that english basturd"

Chrisite: "Heero got sent to the office" shocked

Stephaniecounting gill "Oh well, who cares he made me rich"

Chris: "Poor guy, another fight on the first day of school again"

Steve: turns to Leon "Yeah, remember last year?"

Leon: "Heero tore that basturd up, the dude was sent to the hospital. Heero really did a number on him"

Jennifer sat there quietly in her seat with her hands on her lap, "Why do I feel so helpless, I just met him and I'm already fallen for the guy. When he jumped like that over those bleachers like they were nothing.." Jennifer's gaze went from serious to Starry places hands together "Oh Ra, that just made him more heroic" a love bubble of a shirtless Heero pops up over her head the white haired girl's trance was broken once again as the principal spoke

Vncent: "Students I'm sorry, but you have to go tour homerooms that are assigned to you on your schedule. Go on now the fight is over with" walks off

Chrsite: puts up her index finger :Um Queastion, where is Kat?"

Stephanie: "I don't Know"

Jennifer: looks over to a closed closet door as she heard noises and some purring points at the closet door "Found her" the door flew open as a naked Sephiroth fleed from it. Jennifer quickly covered her face "Oh Ra, my virgin eyes"

Kat: Steps out of the closet with one hand on her hip "Yep. he's a god"

Stephanie: I'm not going to say anything, let's go to homeroom now

Leon: "That dude just been raped" covering his mouth

Steve: looks over to Leon" "You might be next"

Leon: "Oh shut up"

Chris: "wow I smell pizza, let's go"

Jennifer: "Um, these three boys are dorks, yes" looks over to Kat"

Kat: nods "Exactly"

Jennifer: "Friends, let us go to Homeroom together, yes"

The four girls including Kadaj who has no choice walked down the hall togteher

To be contuied in Chapter 5...

Miss Creator: There you have it Chapter 4, I know the characters are OOC but that what makes this story funny. Another thing you might wonder, Is Heero going berserk, well Yes. I'll explian why later on in the further chapters "I can't spoil it for you, which that's what I do best I can't keep my mouth shut" Well see you later in Chapter five, guess who's coming back Tee hee


	5. 5:The deadly Homeroom teacher Part one

**Vincent Valantine High**

**Miss creator: Hello everyone, I'm sorry that I left my fellow readers hanging just like that I'm been working on other projects and watching code Lyko got me off track. I just read my reviews today and thank you for being supportive. It just makes me want to keep going**

**-tee hee**

**Miss Creator: O.k let's get this party started, here with me today is Purdypuppy, one of my best friends smiles**

**Purdypuppy: "Hi J..."**

**Miss Creator: covers her friends mouth "Purdypuppy, you were about to reveal my true name, that can lead to problems"**

**Purdypuppy: "Sorry Miss Creator, I'm just hyper today, I herad of your upcoming chapter Five, I'm excited"**

**Miss Creator: "Sure you are, well do you want to give the honors reading the disclamiers for me PurdyPuppy"**

**Purdypuppy: "Sure" smiles O.k the disclamiers, Various Anime, devil may cry,Yugi-gi-oh, The Resident Evil series, Final fanasty series belong to their rightful owners looks over at Miss Creator "Did I do good"**

**Miss Creator:nods her head "Yep" turns to the readers "Now presenting Chapter Five, Hurray! **

**PurdyPuppy: Holds hands together "Yes, finealy"**

Vincent Valentine High-Chapter Five: They call him Dante, the deadly homeroom teacher

Heero sitting in the principal's office thinking of Jennifer, "That was so weird I wanted to protect her"

Vincent: comes in "Quite the temper you have there" Heero looks up to see the raven hair man who pulled up a chair with a folder in his hands and sits down "First day of school I'm impressed" Crosses legs " I took the time pulling your file, did you really put another student in the hospital"

Heero: glares at the principal "He pissed me off"

Vincent: Pulls Heero's chair and brung him close "That was quite a jump you did, let me see your schedule"

Heero: 'What'

Vincent: "You know what, I'm going to resign you to different classes, these classes are child's play for you"

Heero sat up in his chair in shock, "What do you mean, are you going to suspend me or give me detention"

Vincent: "No, that's to easy, for now on I'll be your teacher and trainer. Come to me after all your classes because I will train you until sunset, consider this you will not sleep, breath, or eat when I tell you to. The trainning begins tommorow boy, better get alot of sleep when you can because you will be in my shadow day and night, Don't worry I'll take good care of you" Heero slumped in his chair as the principal lean over him his rose colored eyes pircing through Heero like a blade "You're in my world now, so get used to it"

The prussian blue eyed student gazed up at the prnicipal's rose colored eyes "Can I go now" he spoke nervously

Vincent: "Of course you can, um before you go I have to tell you that you will be getting a diffirent homerooom teacher" hands Heero a piece of paper and let Heero stand up "Have a nice day Heero boy, Don't forget, tranning tomorrow after school, meet me in my office and don't be late"

Heero: Swallows hard "Yes sir

Vincent: "Yes sir what"

Heero: bows "Yes sir, oh mighty dark one ,sir"

Vincent: crosses his arms "Close, but it will do, it has a great ring to it glares at Heero Do you think so

Heero shooked his head yes and rushed out of Vincent's door. The principal stood up and kicked his deask, "You can come out now"

male voice: "Is it safe" spoke nervously

Vincent: "It's safe, now come on out you self asourb basturd"

Male voice: "hey I resent that remark" now speaking with a upset tone

Vincent rasied an eyebrow as the sliver-haired god came out of hiding. The Raven haired principal covered his eyes quickly, "Oh great goddess Shiva, Sephiroth put some clothes on will ya"

Sephiroth: "Shove it Vinny-samma" The sliver-haird god said as he slip on a pair of loose jeans and a white draw string shirt swiftly "You don't know what that girl is like, she had her way with me"

Vincent: taps his finger on his chin and smirked "You know I heard that girl Kat is going to be one of your students"

Sephiroth looks up with his eyes big as saucers, "Excuse me \, what did you say you smart mouth, cocky basturd"

Vincent: smiles a little "Kat is going to be in your class, does that sound like fun"

Sephiroth: Stomps "You're just pulling my chain, quit it"

Vincent threw his classroom regsitar in front of his face, all of the sudden the sliver-hair god broke down crying "I"M DOOMED" Sephiroth looked at the rose colored eyed man "It was you, you're the one who assign her to my class. Do you have a death wish or something"

Vincent snickered as the sliver hair god threw a fit and cursing waving his sword around like a psysho path. The raven haird principal just smacked Sephiroth "Cool it, get a grip man"

Sephiroth bared his fangs as he held up his clenthed fist "You stirke your god"

Vincent: "When did you become my god"

Sephiroth: "Damn it all, stop playing mind games you son of a bitch, I'll wipe the floor with you, you non-good worshiper you shall be punished by my blade"

Vincent "Stick it up your ass" voice low and cold

Sephiroth arms slumped down "You're not afraid of me"

Vincent: 'Nope"

Sephiroth stomping his foot "damn it"

Vincent: rasies an eyebrow "What's the matter now?"

Sephiroth: Stomping his foot again and again "I hate, I hate you, I hate you"

Vincent: "Please sephiroth you're a grown man act like it and stop acting like a child plus you're messing up my carpent"

Sephiroth: standing proudly "I Sephiroth is not acting like a child"

Vincent just rubbed his head, "Oh I have a headache"

Sephiroth: holds up his blade "You want me to fix that for ya"

Vincent just glared at the sliver-hair god "Go away"

**_Meanwhile_**

Heero walking down the hall and stopped in front of a door as he reached for the doorhandle he heard hardrock music "What the" he then stepped in finding a tall white hair man who dressed in a red trench coat that macthed his pants, his feet propped up "um Hello, is this class room DMC,

White haired man: "Sure is"

Heero walked in with caution, "I was assign to this homeroom, where is everyone else"

White haired man turned his head "So he send me you huh, well you're the first student I ever had, Wow that vincent-fella is sure an uptight man"

Heero: "Why's that"

White hair man: "Because I'm dangerous" pulls out two of his hand guns from his belt and flipped them around his fingers and targrted Heero "What is it, you scared or somethin"

Heero: No

White hair man: "Have a seat, take a load off and relax" he spoke as he placed his guns back in his belt, "It will be two freakin' hours before you get out of here anyway, man first day of school sucks don't it"

Heero: sits down in one of the desks "two hours!"

White hair man: "Yeah and it's going to be a drag" he then sits up "Hey, you wanna do somethin'"

Heero: "Like what"

white hair man: You like pizza?

Heero: Yeah I guess, who doesn't"

White hair man: "By the may I'm Dante" pulls heero out of his chair

Heero: "Heero Yuy it's a pleasure"

Dante opened the classroom door and poke his head out looking left and right and dragging Heero out of the classroom. The pruissan blue eye boy sweat dropped "we're cutting school"

Dante: Yeah, just don't tell the principal kid, besides we're coming back"

Heero: "But what if he check on us?"

Don't'cha worry, good old Dante will take care of that" the white haird man said as he pointed to himself. he closed the door and looked both ways once more and pat Heero's back "Loosen up buddy, have some fun, let's go"

Heero nodded and followed his homeroom teacher "I can't believe I'm doing this" he thought as they made their way out of the school and notced a red motorcycle out front "I'm not getting on that" he spoke out to Dante

Dante turn his attention onto his student "It's like a car, except it has no doors and it's smaller" Dante said as he climbed on as he helped heero sit in the back "It'll be fun, trust me Heero my man"

Heero looks at Dante "I dont; have to hold on to you do I"

Dante speed off having Heero grabbed onto his shoulders keeping him not falling off "Damn, why did you do that"

The white haired man just picked up more speed and drove down the street laughing "Yee haa"

Heero: turing green "I dont' feel so well"

To be contued in Pt 2 of Chapter five

**I'm sorry that it was short but pt 2 of chapter five is coming soon- Love ya all, peace waves**


	6. 6: Part Two

I have updated - enjoy chapter five-Part 2

Disclaimers: Various Anime, Devil may cry, yugi-oh, Resident Evil series and the final fantasy series belong to their rightful owners

Chapter five-Part 2

Meanwhile other side of Vincent Valentine High. Kat, Stephanie, Christie and Jennifer made their way to their homeroom finally. Walking in to find a tall man with sinister like eyes staring at them. Fingernails tapping upon the wood of the desk.

Homeroom Teacher: "Welcome students, I see you finally joined us this morning. Tardiness is quite unnecessary in my classroom. I know this is your first day and all but don't make it into a habit. Now go take your seats.

Christie: raises an eyebrow of how the teacher look unusual creepy to her "he looks so weird, who has banes like that"

Stephanie: just stares at the homeroom teacher , "He scares me"

Jennifer: Confused about what her new friends talking about "What's wrong with him, I don't see nothing wrong with him."

Kat: only observed the creepy homeroom teacher with her cat-blue eyes and placed her finger on her chin "Yeah, he so needs to be groped"

Jennifer: tilts her head a little with an curious face "Groped?"

Kat: slightly hit Jennifer on the arm "Don't worry Jen, Kat-goddess will teach you everything you need to know. slaps Jennifer on the back making her go forward a little.

Jennifer: smiles a little "Um, that will be splendid" she said as she fixed her dress and hair. And walked to her seat with her friends along side of her and Kat's arm draped over her.

Homeroom teacher: "Good morning, I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year. Please let me introduce myself, I'm Seymour Guado. Here is one rule that you must know, If you start cutting up my class. I have to take drastic measures into my own hands."

Kat: suddenly raises her hand and waved back and fourth as she jump up and down "PICK ME, PICK ME, PICK ME!"

Christie: turns to her blue eyed friend "Kat, have you lost your mind, sit back down"

Kat: blue eyes get starry "How can I, he so hot!"

Suddenly all the students cringed to the sound of fingernails on the chalkboard, the four girls looked up to see an angry Seymour

Christie: "I think we made him mad"

Jennifer: "My ears hurt"

Stephanie: "I hear ya"

Kat: fans herself "Oh, is it hot in here or is it just me? Because you just set me on fire you sexy blue haired beast." she blurted out to the annoyed teacher

Seymour: eyebrow twitches "I'm trying to teach class, Please have a seat"

Kat: "Okay" jumps up and dashes up front of the classroom and glomps Seymour making them fall back in his chair "Alright, I'm ready to learn, Mister Cute hunky teacher." she said as she sat on Seymour's lap "Teach away"

Stephanie: Quarks an eyebrow "This will be a interesting school year" she said turning to Christie

Christie: "Yeah, knowing Kat. She'll either grope, rape or molest most of the guys here"

Kadaj: "I want to go home"

Jennifer: looks around the classroom "Where is Heero?"

Christie: "Heero is getting his punishment. The guy is probably going though detention or something a lot more worst"

Stephanie: "like the rack treatment" she butted in

Jennifer: Covered her mouth "Oh Ra, poor Heero. He is getting punished for something he did not start. I hope he's O.k."

Kadaj: "I Want to go home"

Stephanie and Christie looked at each other then turned their attention back on the weeping Egyptian girl.

Stephanie: "Don't worry Jen, we're only joking" looks at Christie "Oh man, I think went a little overboard Christie, she's crying"

Christie: pats Jennifer on the shoulder "There, There, I'm sorry. Heero is tough, he's going to survive."

Jennifer: "Oh Heero" falls on her knees and place her hands together "I pray to Ra, please look after Heero"

Stephanie: glares at Christie "he'll live though it. I don't think it worked Christie .."

Christie and Stephanie looked down to see Jennifer on her knees speaking a strange language they never heard before "O.K"

Christie: "Um Jennifer, Heero is not dead. We were only joking" she tried to explain "You see, we just made it up. We didn't mean it.'

Stephanie: Raising Jennifer back up onto her feet "Heero is fine, he's not dead"

Jennifer: glared at Christie and Stephanie with an upsetting face "That's not funny, You should not joke about death, Aubis will be furious." placing her hands onto her hips "So you must be careful not to anger the gods. So you promise me not to joke about Heero like that no more. Promise?

Christie and Stephanie stared at one another then at Jennifer, "We promise"

Jennifer: "That's better"

Kadaj: "I want to go home"


End file.
